Finding Friends
by Metroid
Summary: In this tale, i dont want to give 2 much away, but 1 of the 3 is kidnapped, and the crew has to find that person. Its a journey across the magical world that leads to unexpected friendships, and long awaited relationships....
1. Goin' to the Alley

Finding Friends-In this fic, well, i dont want to give too much away, but sum1s kidnapped, and they have to go find him. Its a journey across the entire magical world, and it leads to a reltionship wanted for a long time.  
  
Chapter 1-Goin' to the Alley  
  
It was a cool, bright morning, as the boy named Harry Potter got out of bed. He awoke to alot of comotion, from what he heard. Harry had been living with his best friend Ron Weasley since July 28th, which was about half of the summer. It was currently August 4th, and Harry was supposed to go to Diagon Alley today, to get all of his new school supplies.   
  
~~Begin Summary of Harry's Life~~~  
  
Harry lived with his friend at the moment, because he had no real family that he could stay with. The Dursleys was were Harry stayed during most of his life, but because he was a wizard, they hated him. His feelings for them were mutual, so he jumped at the 1st chance he got to get away from them.  
  
Harry's parents were murdered by the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Harry was only just a boy, and yet Voldemort couldn't kill him, and in turn, was deeply weakened by his hopeless attempt to end Harry's life. In result Harry was praised by the entire magical world, for stopping this evil wizard's reign.  
  
Harry's life was good since then, because he attended the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, and had 2 of the best friends anyone could ask for.  
  
One of them was Ron Weasley. A red haired boy, who lived a somewhat poor life, always shadowed by his 4 brother's achivements. He also had 1 sister, who apparently had a crush on Harry. Ron was Harry's best friend since he started Hogwarts, and could always count on Ron.   
  
His second most reliable friend, was Hermione Granger, the smartest person Harry knew, and yet the most kind person Harry could want to know. Since the second half of Harry's first year at school, they were friends, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were great friends ever since.  
  
Now Harry faces his worst fear in life. Voldemort, the evil wizard who tried to kill him, back in full power. Harry fears that Voldemort will try to kill him since, well, thats what Voldemort wanted ever since Harry defeated him.  
  
~~End Summary of Harry's Life~~~  
  
As Harry dragged himself down the stairs of The Burrow, Ron's house, he arrived in the kitchen. He could smell the bacon and eggs being made by themselves on the stove, and was suddenly hit with a huge hunger pain.  
  
"When does breakfast start Mrs. Weasley?" He asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and my specialty, a nice big omlet for you HArry." was Mrs. Weasley's response. She had always loved Harry like a mother loved her kid, and Harry knew this. He truly appreciated this, but thought it a little overdone on her part at times.  
  
"THANK GOD! I'm starving, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can go get our supplies for next year."  
  
"Oh Yes, I almost forgot, well, heres breakfast, eat up so we can get going. I'll go get the floo powder." She said rather hastily.   
  
Until now, Harry hand't noticed that nobody else was awake yet. Right after he had that thought however, he saw Ron, looking his usual messy self, stumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry, I didn't know we were eating yet, why didn't you call me, I will go get the others. HERMIONE, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, COME DOWN TO EAT! Whew, they sure are tough to get out of bed eh? Too bad you couldn't be here before Percy left. Hes getting kind of shady. Always working late, very quite after what happened to his boss."  
  
"OH, well I'm sorry to have missed him. I assume Charlie is still in Africa wrestling down those Flame Wallopers?"  
  
"Yea, amazing how he discovered a new breed of dragons there." Ron replied while stuffing his mouth with pancakes, and dripping some of the home made syrup down his shirt.  
  
As Ron stuffed himself with food, Hermione walked down the steps to the kitchen.   
  
"Hi guys, I see you have made no attempt to wait before you guys dug into the meal. Well, hand me a plate Ron, im starved."  
  
"Well, it not my faul' you 'in't wake up 'or the 'ood her'mione." Ron contested, as he past Hermione the plate, and also managing to spit out half of the food in his mouth as he talked.  
  
After everyone had eaten and showered, they got into their clothes, and headed for the chimney.   
  
"All right, you guys ready. Everyone grab some floo powder. Ron you'll go first. Then Harry, Hermione, Fred, Geore, Ginny, and I'll be last 1 to arrive." Mrs. Weasley said, passing around the pot of grey floo powder so everone could take a pinch.  
  
1 by 1, in the order Mrs. Weasley dictated, they all stepped into the fire, and yelled "Diagon Alley" being careful not to stutter, and to stand perfectly still.   
  
AS each stepped into the fireplace at The Burrow, they stepped out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley. In about 2 minutes, they were all filed in Diagon Alley, and heading to Gringotts, to get money to spend.  
  
After Harry went to his vault, to get some money out of the fortune he had waiting in the vault, he met up with the gang outside Gringots. They went to the apothacary to but potion ingredients, to the Book store to pick up Standard Book of Spells-Grade 5, and all of the other books they needed. Then after all school supplies had been bought, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off on their own to do some personal shopping.  
  
They walked down the crowded alley, and even met Seamus Finnagan(sp?), and Neville Longbottom, friends who also attend Hogwarts. Then, at the end of the alley, the reached the store they were looking for.  
  
Roselima's Store of Neat Wizarding Gadgets. Harry had seen a Firebolt booster kit in a catalog, which referred him to this store. The booster kit, would increase the speed of the Firebolt by 15%, which didn't seem like much, but Harry knew was what could make a difference when he needed it.  
  
AS they walked into the store, they were amazed at what they saw. Tons and tons of crafts, gadgets, and equipment. It was all so amazing that they just stood there for 5 minutes taking in the environment.   
  
"May I help you?" interrupted a voice, snapping the 3 out of there daze.  
  
"Oh, oh yes you can, I'm looking for the Firebolt Booster Kit, do you have any in stock?" Harry inquired.  
  
"As a matter of fact we do. Lucky boy you are, this is our last 1. It will be 25 Galleons. A bit hefty, but its your choice."  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to buy that, I don't think its worth it. It might just be a waste of money if you ask me." Hermione said, trying to discourage Harry from spending so much on something she didn't deem useful.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Hermione, this is what might change whether I win or lose a Quiditch match." Thats how Harry justified his spending so much. He opened his satchel, and took out the money, which left him with exactly 12 Galleons, 19 sickles, and 12 knuts.   
  
Harry paid the lady, and asked if she had anything useful for under 7 Galleons, wanting something for the train ride to Hogwarts, he decided 5 Galleons would suffice.  
  
"As a matter of fact we do. Look here, ever wanted to talk to your friends without getting caught in class? Well, this here communicandy is exactly what will do the trick. Take a piece of candy, and you can talk to your friends without speaking. You can read their minds with it, and its very rare. You must be within a 20 foot radius of who you want to talk to for this to work however. It will be 3 Galleons a piece, and you need 2 for it to work."  
  
Harry was blown away by this, and bought 1 for him, and 1 for Ron, feeling bad, he also bought 1 for Hermione, leaving him with only 2 Galleons for the train ride to Hogwarts.   
  
"Now, just swallow the candy, and for about 1 month, you can talk to your friends without having to actually speak. However this isn't something I am supposed to sell to children still in school, but for Harry Potter, I will make an exception. Here you go, 3 pieces of communicandy coming right up."  
  
Harry paid the lady, and they all swallowed their candy to test it out. It worked like a charm, literally, and they were all very satisfied, when they could make fun of Fred and George, with nobody knowing it.  
  
After eating lunch, they all went home, and went to sleep, thinking that the next week would be as normal as any. How wrong they were... 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2-The Plot Thickens  
  
As Harry Potter, and the rest of the wizards slept comfortably, the evil wizard Lord Voldemort was plotting his revnge.  
  
"Here you go master, the map of the Pyramaid of Tukming, as you asked." Said a cold drawling voice.   
  
"Thank you Lucius, your debt to me will soon be paid. However I must ask of you 1 more thing. Go the the house of the Minister of Magic, and "persuade" him to grant yourself access to the pyramaid. Once you are inside, you can bring me in, and I will finally have a way to reach Harry Potter." said Lord Voldemort, with a snicker on his face.  
  
"Yes Master, I will do it right away, but the pyramaid might be under watch now that the boy knows of your existnce. Do you think it wise to attempt such an event with security so tight?"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
"Do not ever question my orders again Lucius, next time you doubt me, the punishment will be worse. Now go, before you are missed at the Ministry."  
  
"Y..y..yes Master. My apologies master."  
  
With that, a swoosh of a cloak, and there was only 2 men left in the cold room. 1 was the evil Lord Voldemort, and the other was a servant of his whom he was about to punish.  
  
"So, Severus, you return to me, after betraying me, and expect not to feel my wrath?"  
  
"N..n...n..No Lord, I thought it was best if I stayed in a position were I could be most useful. To get there I had to sacrifice others, but now I have gained the trust of Dumbledore, the only man who stands in your way. I worship you alone master."  
  
"We will see if you are loyal still. CRUCIO! You took it upon yourself to "sacrifice" some of the best Death Eaters I have. That was not your choice. For that you will pay. Wingardium Leviosa!" As he said that, Snape was thrown up into the air, hit the roof, then fell limp to the floor. He landed on his wrist, which broke right there.  
  
"Aaaahhh. Master p..p..please Master, I serve you alone. I beg of your forgiveness Master." Snape was on his knees, hands folded out in front, trying to convince Voldemort to let him back in to the Death Eaters.  
  
"Voldemort does not forgive. Severipo!"  
  
As Voldemort yelled this curse, the sound of Snape's leg breaking could be heard.  
  
"You say your loyalties lie with me old man. Well, I will let you prove it. If you fail me, you will be killed. If you run, you will be tortured till you meet the death that I will never see, and if you succeed, you will be punished once more, then welcomed back into the fold, UNDER CLOSE WATCH."  
  
"What is it you will have me do Master?" And as Snape talked, his voice cracked under the pain of a tortured body, and a broken leg and wrist.  
  
"Your mission will be revealed in moments. As soon as I recieve word from a spy stationed outside the house of Arthru Weasley, then you will have your orders."  
  
They sat in the room for about 10 minutes, and finally an owl flew in threw the open window.  
  
"Well well well, it appears the Harry Potter is right were we want him. I can't touch the boy were he is, Dumbledore has made sure of that, but I can hurt his heart. We will kidnap the boy. Make sure to keep him alive. I need to get Potter out of protection before I can kill him. Then when I have him in the farthest and deepest corner of the earth, I will kill him then. Make him pay for everything he's done to me, kill Harry, and nothing will be left to stop me."  
  
"Exc..excellent plan my Lord. Let me know exactly what and when you want me to carry out your orders."  
  
"You will go now. Go to the Weasley house, and kidnap the boy. Make sure not to be seen. Should you succesfully do this for me, I will then begin to accept you as a true Death Eater. Should you fail, death awaits you. And to give you a little incentive, not too fail, CRUCIO!"  
  
Severus Snape fell to the floor, taken over by agony and pain, he lay there, and after a minute, he knew he had to speak or he would be hit again by the cruciatus curse.   
  
"Thank you My Lord, it is an honor to be able to redeem myself to you. I will not fail you."  
  
Then, Voldemort disapeared, and Snape was left there. He was thinking to himself, and knew that if his mission was going to be a success he would have to do it perfectly, making sure not to slip up. 


	3. Attack on the Burrow

Chapter 3-Attack on the Burrow  
  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He was being bothered by something. He didn't quite know what it was. He tried to tell himself that it was 5th year jitters, and it was just his nerves acting up about O.W.L.S., but he knew thats not what it was.  
  
He lay in bed, staring at the roof. He was sleeping on the sofa, because Ron's room could no longer house the both of them. Harry knew if he got up, he would make noise, so he just lay there. Then, at about 4 A.M., he heard a noise. He sat upright and looked around, but all he saw was darkness.  
  
LUMOS, he whispered, and there was now some light. He pointed his wand into the kitchen. Empty. He pointed his wand around the room. Nothing. He then shone the light at the stairs, and just as the light fell upon the top floor, he saw a black cloak walking up to the top of the platform.  
  
Harry's heart lept. He didn't know what to do. He thought about screaming, but that would make it too easy for the Death Eater to kill him. He made a spur of the moment decision, and decided he would confront the Death Eater. If he took it by surprise, he might be able to capture him, or her, Harry didn't know.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, and with his wand out, he began to climb the steps. Harry knew from experience that the first 6 steps would creak if u stepped on them, so he cimbed the railing to the 7th step. The flight had 22 sets of steps, but from the 7th up, he didn't know which ones were bad. He would have to hope he didn't alert the Death Eater.  
  
8-12th step Harry climbed with no noise, but he had a strange feeling about the 13th step. He called it superstition, but decided to skip it. He jumped to the 14th, and no noise came. He managed to all the way to the 20th step, without making noise. 'I will just jump to the landing, and then i can take this guy' Harry thought. Then he bent down, and just after he sprung forward, he realized what he had done.  
  
He made it to the landing, but just as he did, he knew that the landing was going to squek very loud, and so it did.   
  
The Death Eater sprung out of Ron's room with his wand out, and as soon as Harry and he met eyes, they both screamed.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Yelled the Death Eater.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!" Harry screamed  
  
Harry jumped down the stairs, and avoided the spell, but the Death Eater, being in a corridor wasn't so lucky. He was hit, flew backwards, and his wand flew right into Harry's hand. Though it was an odd time to notice, Harry felt as though he recognized that wand. Then without thinking of it again, he sprung onto the platform landing and attempted to curse the cloaked intruder once more.   
  
"STUPEFY!" He yelled. A red beam burst from his wand, but just before its edge met the Death Eater, he disapparated.  
  
Only 15 seconds later, the entire hosuehold was on the tiny little platform, and Harry thought it would collapse. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry were all standing there.   
  
"What in the sam-hill is going on up here? What was all that noise? Whats going on Harry? Why do you have your wand out?"  
  
Harry was being bombarded with questions.  
  
"There was a Death Eater here. He attacked me. He went looking for me in Ron's room, but I saw him come up, and I attacked him. He only just disappa... Were's Ron?" It hit him like a bullet. Everyone was there except Ron.   
  
"OH MY GOD! MY BABY! ROOOOON....ROOOON....ROOOOON!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled with a quiver in her voice, and fear in her eyes.  
  
For the next 3 days, life in the Burrow was chaotic to say the least. Official Ministry Aurors were searching far and wide. Arthur Weasley even called in a favor from Mad Eye Moody who began to do his own investigation.  
  
The search for Ron wasn't looking good. The aurors had no clues to base their search upon, and there was really nothing they could do except wait. Mrs. Weasley was constantly crying about her loss, and Mr. Weasley got drunl more than a few times. Fred and George were just moping around, not being their usual comical self, and the family thought it best to not tell Charlie and Percy, because they were so involved in their work.  
  
Despite all of the uncool moods, Harry and Hermione had felt the blow of Ron's kidnap the most. Hermione thought that she had no right to read, or feel happy when Ron was out there, being held captive by Voldemort, and therefore refused to eat, sleep, or do any work.  
  
Harry was being affected most deeply of anyone. He blamed himself for the kidnap, and no matter what any one told him, he kept telling himself that if he hadn't been so self centered, he would have realized the Death Eater wasn't after him.  
  
He knew that Death Eaters carried out their plans with great precision, and not knowing were their target was just wasn't a mistake they made. He also blamed himself, because if he would have been smart enough, he would have tried to stun the Death Eater instead of disarming him.  
  
Harry put himself through mental torture. He placed all the blame on himself, and this resulted in a permanent state of depression. On the 3rd day of Ron's absence, Harry began to think of how he could help.  
  
Harry's thoughts were rather distorted by Ron's capture, and therefore were not rash. He thought to himself on the third night of Ron's absence in his bed, that night.  
  
'Ron isn't here because of me. What have I done? Why Ron? Why not me, it should have been me. He didn't do anything, he had nothing to do with Voldemort. He hated him, but so did so many other wizards. Why did ut have to be Ron. Was it because of his father's position in the ministry, was it his father's connection to Dark Wizards, or was it because he went to Hogwarts?'  
  
At the moment Harry was overcome by a hatred to Voldemort which caused him to crush a chocolate frog that he had in his hand.  
  
'I have to take this into my own hands. It's my fault that Ron's gone, so it my responsibility to get him back. I will go myself. I need a clue. I need to think of somewhere to head. Think Harry, think.'  
  
Then he remembered. He had remembered that the night of the Triwizard Tournament, the night Cedric died, the night Voldemort returned. It hit him like a bullet. Voldemort used his fathers bone to return, but he had taken it from his father's grave. He just noticed that all he had to do was find out were Mr. Tomas Marvolo Riddle was buried, and it would lead him to either Voldemort, or hopefully give him a clue.   
  
After about 2 days of searching, Harry figured it out. It was in a town not too far from were he was. He had devised a plan. He would sneak out that night. Riding his Firebolt so he didn't squeak any of the floor boards, he would fly to the town, with the same plan he had long ago. He shrunk his trunk and its contents untill it was about the size of his fist, then put it in his pocket. He would put on the invisibility cloak, and fly unseed through the night.  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether or not he would leave a note saying that he was going to search for Ron. He decided in the end, that he would, because it would kill Mrs. Weasley to think that Harry had been kidnapped too. He was going to begin his journey that night.  
  
---~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~~_~_~~**~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Well thats Chapter 3, I wasn't sure if it worked, but i was vague enough in chapter 2 to make the reader think that the attack would be on Hary. Since ron was kindappped, wait till the next chapter to see how Harry starts out his journey to find ron again. please review, i need some motivation! 


End file.
